


Gift for Superwoman

by Sarcasticles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticles/pseuds/Sarcasticles
Summary: What do you give the person who has everything?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gift for Superwoman

"You could commission a portrait, nyo."

Marigold and Sandersonia considered this for a moment and simultaneously shook their heads. Gloriosa sighed. They had been going at this for nearly an hour now, and time was running out. The two sisters had been very deliberate in the timing of their visit, and secrecy was of the utmost importance. Soon Hancock would be finished with her bath and expect the presence of her sisters. If they weren't back to the palace by then she would be angry, and—more importantly—suspicious.

Gloriosa drew a hand over her forehead. Choosing a birthday present should not be this difficult.

"And what's wrong with a portrait?" she asked, making sure her frustration did not leak into her tone.

"We tried when Hancock first became Empress," Sandersonia explained.

"She said that no artist could capture the essence of her beauty, and she refused to accept anything less than perfection," Marigold added glumly.

She should have known. Boa Hancock's vanity truly knew no bounds. "Some new clothes, then," Gloriosa suggested.

"We did that _last_ year," Marigold said.

"We wanted something different, something special," Sandersonia said.

" _Nyo_ ," Gloriosa sighed. "That's right. I'd forgotten."

Of course, last year Hancock was still struggling under the weight of her new responsibilities as Empress of Amazon Lily and Warlord of the Sea. She never would admit it out loud, but those who knew her best could see the fears she tried so hard to keep hidden behind her mask of hubris. The fur-lined cloak had been the perfect gift then: regal, majestic, and befitting of an Empress.

It was amazing how quickly things changed. Child that she was, Hancock embraced her newfound power without understanding the cost with which it came. She grew distant, cold, and at times cruel. Marigold and Sandersonia stayed by their sister's side, but even they were not exempt from Hancock's unpredictable moods. They loved their sister dearly, but they did not understand her. Their inability to think of what to give her for her birthday proved that.

"I think we've been approaching this the wrong way," Gloriosa said pensively. "All this time we've been trying to think of something Hancock _wants_. Perhaps we should give her something that she needs."

Marigold and Sandersonia looked at one another, the confusion evident on their faces. "What do you mean?" Sandersonia asked.

"There isn't anything Hancock needs," Marigold said with frown.

Gloriosa's eyebrows rose. "Everyone needs something. Even if they don't realize it," she chastised. " _Especially_ if they don't realize it," she added softly, remembering when her mighty empress was merely a frightened girl trying to find her way back home.

The two girls in front of her couldn't argue with that, and they dropped their gaze. For the third time in as many minutes, Gloriosa sighed. If only they could get Hancock to see what was truly important…

Sensing her distress, Gloriosa's snake wrapped itself around one of her diminutive legs and gave a comforting squeeze. Without thinking, she reached down to scratch its head. To the rest of the world, snakes seemed like a poor choice of pet, but the Kuja recognized them as the perfect companion, peerless in battle, strong, and loyal.

An idea sprang to mind, and a grin spread across the ex-empress's face. "I have an idea, nyo. Listen carefully. We'll have to act fast if we want it finished in time."

* * *

  
The second of September was a holiday on Amazon Lily. Schools and businesses closed and there was a grand festival celebrating the birth of their beloved Empress. The morning started off with the Kuja Pirate's parading up and down the streets displaying the plunder of the year's raids. A magnificent feast followed, and the whole country, young and old, came together in solidarity. The party lasted until early the next morning, and it was the duty of the Empress to be present for it all.

Not that Hancock minded. It was only right for the common people to show their appreciation, and she never tired of basking in the adoration of her subjects.

She _did_ tire of all the meaningless presents. Jewels and precious metals were useless to a pirate who could steal whatever she wanted, works of art depicting her greatness were an insult to her unreplicable beauty.

But it was finally over, and she needed her rest. Trailed by her sisters, Hancock strode through her palace, confirming everything was as it ought to be before retiring for the night. She stopped dead when she reached the throne room.

"What in the world…?"

"They're for you," Sandersonia said.

"People have been sending them all week," Marigold added.

Hancock nearly exploded with fury. Her throne room was unrecognizable, filled to the brim with every gift imaginable. A delicate diamond bracelet lay next to an inlaid box made of rare wood. A sword with a gold-gilded hilt leaned against a giant statue of herself. There was armor, there was clothes, there was even a plush toy snake that undoubtedly once belonged to a child _._

"You knew about this?" Hancock hissed through clenched teeth. She would not accept these paltry attempts at currying favor. She _could_ not. Hancock had sworn to herself years ago that she would never be beholden to anyone ever again, and she was not so weak as to go back on that promise now.

"Calm yourself." Hancock spun around as Elder Nyon toddled into the room, lip curling in distaste. Sonia and Mari took a step back, not wanting to be caught in the middle if an argument broke out.

"You did this, didn't you?" Hancock accused. "You had no right!"

"For heaven's sake child, it's your birthday! What did you expect?"

"I am not a child!" Hancock yelled.

"Then stop acting like one," Elder Nyon snapped. Her face softened. "Just accept them, Hancock. This is no different than when I was where you are today, and it is a tradition that will continue long after you are dead and gone. Don't you remember sending a gift for Empress Willow when you were small?"

Hancock tossed her head defiantly as she repressed a memory of doing just that. "This is obscene."

"This is their way of showing their love," Elder Nyon corrected.

 _Or their pity_. The voice sounded just like the Dragons of Mariejois, and she buried it just as deep as the memories of her childhood.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I expect this to be gone by the time I awake tomorrow."

"I'm glad you can still be convinced to see sense, nyo," Elder Nyon said with a small smile. "Although there is one more gift that requires your attention."

Hancock didn't answer as the old woman reached into the folds of her clothes and pulled out a small velvet box. Elder Nyon handed it to Marigold, who nervously gave it to her older sister.

"We know you don't want it, but it's your birthday," Sandersonia said, wringing her hands together as she gauged Hancock's reaction. Hancock found herself becoming increasingly irritated at her sisters' unwarranted timidity. At the same time, a part of her yet untouched by her increasingly cynical outlook on life was strangely touched.

Hancock opened the box and gasped softly when she saw what was inside. The golden earrings might be found at any jewelry shop on the island, masterfully crafted into the shape of the snakes their people so highly revered.

But there was a difference, one that set it apart from every other gift that filled the room. The backs of the golden snakes had been engraved, one made to look like a cobra and the other an anaconda. Hancock blinked rapidly to clear her suddenly cloudy vision and looked at her sisters, then to Elder Nyon.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

Elder Nyon jumped on her staff so she would be closer to eye level. "It is a reminder, Snake Empress, and a promise. Your sisters are you left and right hands, and they will never abandon you. Their strength is your strength, and wherever you lead they will follow."

Hancock didn't know what to say, and even if she did was unable to trust her voice enough to say it. The Empress of Amazon Lily stormed out of the throne room and into her chambers, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Marigold and Sandersonia looked to Elder Nyon for her verdict. The former Empress, with all her wisdom and experience, only smiled, knowing that they had succeeded in what they set out to accomplish. And when Hancock immerged from her room the next day wearing a new pair of earrings, none of them said a word. They didn't have to, because while Hancock had not wanted their gift, she needed it for the long journey that awaited her.


End file.
